


I Got You

by anotherjadedwriter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Pre-accident Kurloz, pre-game Mituna, rails with pails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherjadedwriter/pseuds/anotherjadedwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurloz does what he can with you, but even he doesn't have all the answers you need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got You

You rub the side of your head and sigh, looking at the wall like it might have an answer. Kurloz keeps laying on the floor like a lump on a log, and you look at him when you speak next.

”Why do I keep having those nightmares, though?”

He shrugs. “Couldn’t say. Maybe it’s a motherfuckin sign?” His hair moves more than his shoulders with the shrug.

"A sign that we’re gonna lose the game when we play?" You ask, concerned that he’s feeling depressed again.

"Nah, a sign you think too much about that shit before going to coon, motherfucker."

You kick his foot and ignore his sort of squeaky laughter, rolling your eyes. When he doesn’t stop after a moment, you tackle him.

"Shut uuuuuuuppppppp!" You groan, and he snorts, then giggles again, flipping you both over and holding you down with a hand on your chest.

You flip him nearly onto the table and he honks in surprise.

"Okay, alright motherfucker, calm down." He chuckles, papping your hair fondly.

You sigh and flop on top of him, leaving him to wrap you up in a hug. After a second, he kisses your nose. You open one eye at him, and he scratches your horn a bit, smiling that same serene smile he seems to have most of the time. You purr, leaning up to smooch him on the cheek, feeling a bit lethargic, and tangling your hand in his hair.

"Are you tryin to get in my pants?" You fairly slur, grinning wide at him as he nods. "Then get to it, Kurly."

He laughs his little squeaky laugh and drags you down to kiss him directly, his other hand sliding down your side to your ass. You purr and suck on his bottom lip, rolling your hips languidly into his. After a few moments of you both making out- it’s actually a little messy and gross when you get into it, with more tongue and panting on your side than you’re happy with -he pulls back to bite your neck gently, just dragging his teeth over your skin. You moan a little, tilting your head back and laughing breathlessly as he rolls you onto your side.

His knee slides between your legs and he moves to speak against your ear. “You think too much, motherfucker.”

You open your mouth to deny it but end up mewling when he rubs his knee against you  _just right_ , and he speaks over you still, low in your ear while his hands cover your frame.

"You think about the game, you think about yourself, about me, you thought too much while we were makin.. Relax, I got you."

He says this with another rub to your sheathe through your pants and you’re inclined to do as he says, leaning your head on his shoulder and moaning softly. He peppers your face with kisses and slowly peels you out of your clothes, eventually sitting you up to continue his work.

All the while, he keeps mumbling to you, pulling you into his lap when you’re nude and freeing his bulge from his pants. “Just like that, Tuna, relax, don’t worry about me.”

You moan aloud, your back arching, as his bulge wraps around yours. Your bulge’s dual tips twist around his and he groans, licking your neck. You move with him like that for a while, his hands on your rump or lower back while your roll your hips and grind your bulges together. His hands trace your ribs and grubscars, his mouth on yours. He’s sitting with his legs crossed under him, and when you lean away to brace yourself on the floor his bulge slithers lower, to where it’s brushing your nook. You just moan and angle your hips up a little more, lettign your bulge coax his into you.

He grips your hips and just holds them, not making you move or keeping you from moving. You, slowly, push onto his bulge, mewling at the stretch and coolness. He laps at your collarbones, his hands sliding up your back and papping your shoulders to where you just slump over him and moan with your full voice at his bulge lashing inside you. He keeps papping you, one hand sliding into your hair and pulling your lips to his again.

You moan and kiss him sloppily, letting him do most of the work, your hands scrabbling for hold on the back of his shirt. He keeps you pressed to him, moving slow and smooth and hitting a ridge of nerves that makes you shiver. With grace you hadn’t realized he has, he stands, keeping you locked to him, your head under his chin. You whine a bit when he moves more, and he pets your hair, moving to sink into the couch.

"Shh, motherfucker, I got you. Just don’t want you gettin carpet burns." He whispers, stroking your back while you melt into him. "Keep feelin good, Tuna."

You kiss him again, focusing on trying to make him feel good too, and he purrs. “What about you?”

He rolls his neck and swallows, grinning. “You feel great, motherfucker. Don’t worry about me.”

You huff, but nod, tucking yourself into him and enjoying the movements of his bulge inside you. He moves so slowly, you can hardly feel your orgasm building up. It’s almost uncomfortable, like the pleasure is being stretched out too long, but the soothing sounds and touches make you feel great, even better than you had been already. 

By the time your breathing gets quicker and you have to move yourself faster, your bulge is almost sore from being out and tangling with his shirt, it’s already been at least half an hour. You can’t tell, and you don’t really care. He pets your chest encouragingly while you grip his knees and ride him, your bottom lip caught between your teeth and your face flushed. You can feel yourself getting closer, your toes curling, and he rubs his thumb in the fork of your bulge, watching you with focused eyes.

After that, it’s maybe five minutes of him still moving and you meeting each thrust before you’re gone, back bowing into a tight curve and gold pouring over your lap. He groans as your nook tightens around him, grinding a bit and following you quickly. Your eyes roll back into your head as he fills you, and you’re pretty sure you come again just from that, your spent bulge twitching uselessly.

After that, it’s a matter of clinging to him and letting him clean you up when you just want to pile on top of him and sleep. He gives you the palest of kisses and you giggle, your mind blissfully empty.

**Author's Note:**

> These two are the best moirails.  
> if you liked this, consider supporting me here: https://ko-fi.com/A781PZJ


End file.
